The 16th Hunger Games
by RippedBlueJeans
Summary: 24 tributes. 23 lives lost. Could you be our 1 lucky victor?
1. give me your tributes or else

Hello loves! This is my second attempt at an SYOT(the first one got taken down), and I just loved working with other people's characters, so I'm giving it another shot :D

There's a Tribute Form on my profile for those of you who would like to enter, so get them in soon :)

If any spots aren't filled up by next Friday, I'll throw in a few random people.

Bye for now, loves!

~RippedBlueJeans


	2. The Arena

**So it has come to my attention that I require a piece of fictional work to accompany this story so it doesn't get taken down, so here you go. Thanks for the tip, PennytheMonsterBringer!**

**Head Gamemaker's POV**

I scribble into my notebook furiously, trying to get in all my ideas before I lose them again. As soon as I've covered the general plan, I roll my chair over to the other side of the desk, where my screen lies. I input a few things, then push it back so it lays flat on the table.

I open my drawer, and pull out the stylus. I click a few buttons, then put it on the 'trees' setting.

"A few over here, some more over there..." I mumble to myself, dropping the little green dots onto the map.

I press on the black button, and outline a few curves through the trees, ending in what looks to be a large blob. I then hit another button on the side, and colour the shapes in blue. "Now just add water..."

I continue piecing my map together, and after a few hours, I stand back to look at it.

I hit a button, and my masterpiece comes to life. The little green dots begin to grow and sprout branches, and the blue blobs are soon forming waves.

I narrow my eyes at the work, and can't help but feel as if something's missing. Suddenly, it dawns on me. I sift through several notebooks and loose papers, and finally find it. I go through the many drawings and sketches, and tear out the few that I like.

I place them face down on the scanner, and wait anxiously to see how they turn out. My stylus flashes green, and I hold my breath before placing the first one down on the map. It lets out a loud screeching sound, and thrashes around wildly.

I smile, and put down a few of each of the creations, before finally declaring it the finished copy. I eye the curves of my terrain, and the twists and turns that the tributes must face in the next few weeks, and smirk.

This year will be one to remember.

**Short, I know. But it's something, right?**

**Okay so I'd just like to thank all of you who have sent in tributes, because I'm loving every single character so far and I just can't wait to get started!**

**Now some of you have asked when I'll be posting the first real chapter of the story, which will be the reapings, and I'll get on that as soon as I have both tributes in for one of the districts.**

**On that note, if you'd like to submit more than one tribute, I'm more than happy to accept them, although I'd appreciate it if you guys would submit a second tribute for one of the less popular districts as opposed to 1 or 2. **

**Last little thing, sponsor points. Now these are a little tricky to manage, but I've seen some stories where these have either been a great addition and really gets the games going, but I've also seen some where it's just gone horribly wrong and I'm just not sure which way to go with it. **

**What do you guys think?**

**I'll see you in the next chaper, **  
**Bye loves!**


	3. District Two Reapings

**Happy New Year's Eve everyone!**

**So there was this storm out here in Canada that knocked out my power for a day then kept doing so over the course of a week, which explains my absence.**

**Anyway, guess what? REAPING TIME. This one's the District Two reaping, and I might do another district if you guys really want me to, but I'm skipping to the train rides if not :P**

**Beck Zale Conoway is brought to you today by the amazing ZataraGrace, and Koriander Arwen is courtesy of the lovely PennytheMonsterBringer. **

**I hope I did them justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This may surprise some of you, but the Hunger Games is not mine :**(

* * *

**- Koriander Arwen - **

"Kora, c'mon get up!" a voice demands, and I feel the bed tip over, dumping me on the floor.

I roll over onto my back, and open my eyes to see an identical pair stare back at me.

It's my twin, Amelia Arwen.

"What is it now Amy?" I groan, falling back onto my pillow once I realize it's no one of great importance.

"Okay fine, I guess I'll just volunteer and pretend to be you instead..." she teases, and I feel her foot nudge my side. "Now get up, mom has something to tell you."

"What is it?" I ask, sitting up and stretching my back.

She shrugs. "How should I know? It's not like I'm 'The Chosen One'."

"Well of course not, you and Harry are nothing alike."

She raises an eyebrow, and I wave her off.

"Nevermind, just a thing from a book I've been reading."

"Whatever, just get downstairs before mom kills your sorry ass before you even volunteer."

I laugh, and slide down the banister into our large dining room.

"Good morning Kora, nice of you to join us." my mom greets taking a sip of her coffee. "Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, the reapings start in an hour."

I scarf down the bread and juice, then bolt back upstairs to get ready.

_Hmmm, jeans? No, mom said no pants. A dress is out of the question, so I guess a skirt will do._

I pick out my flared black skirt, and toss on a light teal top, and my white and gold belt.

I glance at myself in the mirror, focusing on the mess of blonde that is my hair. I attempt to brush it out, but it just doesn't co-operate. With a huff of annoyance, I abandon all hope of leaving it down and throw it up into a ponytail.

"Well doesn't someone look fancy?" a deep voice asks from behind me, and I immediately recognize it and grin.

I turn to see my friend, Petrus. He's not my boyfried, but I so wish he was. "Yes well you've got to make a good first impression, right?" I smirk, striking a pose.

He chuckles, and jerks his head to the door. "You ready? Nike and Amelia wanted to start walking."

I nod, and the two of us head out.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Amy whispers once we've reached the 15 year old section of the town square.

I shrug. "Excited and nervous at the same time."

She's about to reply, when the shill sound of a microphone echoes throughout the square.

I turn to see our flamboyant escort, Leonard or something like that, mount the stage and tap the microphone.

"Testing, testing, okay we're clear." he announces, shooting the crowd a smile. "Welcome to the reapings for the 16th Annual Hunger Games!"

I zone out of the rest of the pre-reaping stuff, and look up just in time to see the ending sequence of the History of Panem video.

"Now is the moment you've all been waiting for. Our lucky tribute this year shall be..." the sparkling mass of hair dye and glitter we call our escort says, and plucks a piece of paper out of the large glass bowl. "Serena Galli-"

He hasn't even finished his sentence when I cut him off. "I volunteer to take part in the games."

He nods, unsurprised, and I make my way up the stage. "What's your name?"

"Koriander Arwen." I state, looking straight into the camera rather than at him.

He smiles and pats my shoulder. "Oh good, good. Now for the boys..."

* * *

**- Beck Zale Conoway - **

"I volunteer." I shout, raising my hand up high.

He nods, "Ah yes, another volunteer. Very well, come to the stage."

I stand up straight, and shoot a cocky grin at the cameras as I pass.

"Name?" the stange man I can now call my escort asks.

"Beck Zale Conoway." I reply, winking towards the audience. A few girls scream, and I know I'm playing my part well enough.

"I present to you, the tributes of District 2!" he yells, raising our arms up.

As I shake hands with the girl, I size her up. I tower over her, with my 6'3 frame about a head taller than her one. I could take her, she doesn't look too strong, but she's obviously been trained, why would she be allowed to volunteer if she hadn't? Plus she's younger than the regular volunteers, looking to be about 15 when the typical age is 17 - 18, like me.

I shoot her a dazzling smile that usually gets girls melting over my very presence, but she's not fazed, and if anything, looks annoyed.

Huh, maybe I should stay on her good side.

We're led off into a large building, and sent to seperate rooms for our goodbyes.

My parents are the first to come in, and my mom immediately pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Beck honey, I'm so proud of you!" she gushes, gripping my shoulders.

My dad smiles, and gives me a pat on the back. "Good job, son."

I smile at them. "Thanks."

"You're coming home." my mom states, and there's no uncertainty or room for argument in her tone. "You will win these games, and then you'll come straight home. Undestood?"

"Got it mom, I'll come home. You and dad can just relax, I'll be fine in there."

She smiles. "I hope so."

There's a knock on the door, and a peacekeeper comes in. "Time's up."

I kiss them both goodbye, give a little wave, and then they're gone.

* * *

A few girls - I've only spoken to each of them once mind you - from my school come to bid me goodbye, and it was about as awkward as it sounds. I just hugged them and patted their backs in what I hoped to be soothing as they sobbed about "how they would miss me" and "it won't be the same without you here".

Of course.

After the tearfest ended, my only real friends (all two of them) come in.

"Man, you should've told me you were gonna volunteer!" Cade exclaims as he strolls through the door.

"Well I told Amanda, so I assumed she told you." I shrug, and the girl in question runs in, breathless.

"Sorry, your little fangirls out there were trying to get more time with you and attempted to fake being me." she says, catching her breath. "They're vicious."

I chuckle, and lean back into my seat. "Well what can I say, I am a pretty charming person."

She rolls her eyes and sits down across from me. "Whatever pretty boy, just remember to get me stuff from your little trip."

"You sound so sure that he's gonna win." Cade chuckles, bumping her shoulder.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Because he will come back, how could he not?"

I feign a shocked look. "Cade, you don't think I have what it takes?" I ask as I clutch my chest dramatically.

He rolls his eyes. "I didn't say that, I just meant that this could potentially be our last moment together, and I just wanted to say -"

I stop him. "Woah, you're not gonna confess your undying love for me, are you?"

"No, I was just going to say you still owe me 10 bucks, but now that you mention it..."

Suddenly a knock sounds at the door, and the peacekeeper peeks his head in. "Time."

I nod, and glance at both of them. "I'll come back you guys, don't worry."

"You better." Amanda warns, pulling me into a hug.

Cade just nods at me, and punches my shoulder. "See you 'round?"

I smirk. "Definitely."

I sit and wait for another visitor, but none show up. The same peacekeeper ushers me out after a few minutes to the train platform.

I look over to - what's her name, Laura? Nora? Flora? - and she just nods in my direction, and manages a small smile.

"How did your goodbyes go?" I ask lamely, attempting to make conversation.

"Fine." she answers, "Yours?"

"Fine."

I could tell be her expression and her slightly balled up fists that there was something wrong.

I'm about to ask her about it, when a blast of air hits me. I turn and see the sleek silver machine that will take us to the Capitol.

The train.

* * *

**So there you have it. The first chapter. Was it too long? Too short? Too vague? Too specific?**

**TELL ME.**

**Okay well that's about it, I hope you all had an amazing holiday, and Happy New Year to you all!**

**Bye loves :)**

**~RippedBlueJeans**

**P.S: I just spent a total of 13 hours reading two of Rainbow Rowell's books (eleanor & park, and Fangirl) and just wow. Amazing books, I would totally recommend them, so go check them out!**


End file.
